vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki/2017
These are comments about the front page or the wiki in general made during 2017. For recent comments, see Talk:/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki ----- Consoles Why adding so much console pages when some of them don't even have recommended games or just have ports from older, more popular consoles? Only seems to add non-relevant information for new readers. Mamaopapaya (talk) 17:25, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Why not? And how do you define what's relevant and what's not? Welcome to your doom! 17:32, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Pretty much if the console has any recommended game and they're not a port from an older, more popular console. Mamaopapaya (talk) 00:37, July 13, 2017 (UTC) As long as the console has games of it's own that's all that matters. Welcome to your doom! 17:26, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Admins Magma Dragoon said we could use more admins, since Mozai seems to be the only one around these days. : I've put in a formal request to adpot the site, since Kotep is long gone. -- Mozai (talk) 00:25, June 1, 2017 (UTC) I know this is inviting a clusterfuck of drama, but I believe I'm obligated to ask: once we get the bureaucrat access, who else should have admin rights, trusted to ban vandals, to edit the front page, and not to take the "kys redditor" / "u tumblr" bait when people try to pick fights? --Mozai (talk) 01:48, June 3, 2017 (UTC) : First, congrats on the promotion! Me and LYRIC-Stormwatch are the most active users here, so I guess either of us or both could be promoted, it's your call. After that I guess we can discuss some other stuff pertaining to this wiki. Welcome to your doom! 14:40, June 8, 2017 (UTC) ::LYRIC and Magma are now admins, able to make changes to locked pages, and to lock pages in case of another invasion. I'd like to arrange a rendez-vous where the three of us can talk in real-time. -- Mozai (talk) 23:35, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :::I took the liberty and activated a few wiki features, namely the message walls and the chat, that way becomes easier for us to contact each other. I'm usually online between 01:00 PM and 03:00 PM during the week. Welcome to your doom! 00:22, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Changes to frontpage * Acorn Electron - computer - 1983 - 1985 --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 06:27, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Speaking of which, WiiU should be moved to the discontinued section. Welcome to your doom! 16:45, January 12, 2017 (UTC) : Caught up. -Mozai (talk) 02:26, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Wii U isn't discontinued yet that I am aware of. It is still marked as "active" on Nintendo's website with a price listed, full FAQ and technical support. It is supposed to be discontinued in March 2018, not this year. --Kitsuneae (talk) 02:08, January 18, 2017 (UTC) : Derp, I should check facts. and while I was checking the WiiU I found out Xbox360 stopped production April 2016. --Mozai (talk) 03:13, January 18, 2017 (UTC) As of February 2017, the Wii U has been discontinued globally. So yeah, now it should be moved to the discontinued section. -Nesther (talk) 15:16, February 1, 2017 (UTC) : Source links on ending global production? As best as I can see it has only ended in Japan. Yes, that link was the "source" on the Kotaku article that claimed global production was over even though another article they posted said that Nintendo didn't plan on changing production status with the release of the switch. The US news page doesn't say anything about the Wii U being discontinued. : A lot of sites have been on the "Wii U is dead!" train for years now. Until official sources back it up I feel it shouldn't be considered dead. --Kitsuneae (talk) 01:52, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Kimishima at the investors meeting this week. http://www.news1130.com/2017/02/01/nintendo-promises-more-smartphone-games-at-2-to-3-a-year/ It's dead, Jim. - Nesther (talk) 03:44, February 2, 2017 (UTC) : Very interesting! Also a sudden reversal of what Nintendo had been saying up until apparently this week. Thanks for the more reliable source. --Kitsuneae (talk) 04:02, February 2, 2017 (UTC) So the Switch is current now. But is it a console or a handheld? --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 15:47, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Another discontinuation: * Ubuntu Touch - mobile - 2013 - 2017 --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 21:57, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Another discontinuation, PS3 is a goner. http://www.siliconera.com/2017/05/30/playstation-3-production-now-discontinued-japan/ --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 23:33, May 30, 2017 (UTC) : You should remove the WiiU, DS and PSP as well, they've been discontinued for quite some time already. Welcome to your doom! 19:38, May 31, 2017 (UTC) :: dang, you're right. What's Upcoming? Isn't it Sony's turn to squirt out a new console? -- Mozai (talk) :::Just the PRO version of PS4, but there's rumor of a new handheld. Welcome to your doom! 14:05, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :: Microsoft Scorpio to be revealed tomorrow at E3. -- Mozai (talk) 01:19, June 11, 2017 (UTC) The Xbox One X is just an upgraded version of the current Xbox One, not really a new console. Atari also announced they'll be making a new console (so far they're calling it "Ataribox"). Welcome to your doom! 14:37, June 17, 2017 (UTC) : oh, so it's like the Xbox One S then. I went through over a dozen newssites looking for deets but somethingsomething about trusting gaming journalism. The official Xbox One X page says "You can only play 4K games like Forza Motorsport 7, Crackdown 3, State of Decay 2, Sea of Thieves and Super Lucky’s Tale the way they’re meant to be played on Xbox One X." Does it count as a separate console if there are 4K-only games? -- Mozai (talk) 15:15, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :: New games will be optimized for it but will still work on the regular One. Welcome to your doom! 15:18, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order and articles Some people arrange the games ignoring articles. For example, they put "The King of Fighters" on K for King, rather than T for The. Which, of course, is some fucking retarded bullshit. Stop doing that, people! --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 22:00, March 1, 2017 (UTC) : ... that's actually a way to properly handle alphabetical order: you ignore all cases of "A" or "The" and skip to the next word. Otherwise every single "The" game would be crammed together! You see libraries arrange books like that for a reason. --Kitsuneae (talk) 01:10, March 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, they get crammed together -- that's what is supposed to happen when their names start with the same word. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 15:46, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Gameplay videos? I noticed a couple instances where game descriptions had links to gameplay (video) examples. Should/could that be something for every game, or will screenshots suffice? Video snapshots https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSr3VAkVvd4 are pretty easy to come by for most games. Monobook without login The front page says that for anyone to change the wikia's look to monobook, they have to go to their user preferences. They should also know that they can just paste "?useskin=monobook" without the need to login all the damn time. --Im-the-Janitor (talk) 20:08, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, I don't see the problem with the current Wikia look, and I don't see the reason for this advice on the front page. Welcome to your doom! 16:48, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :Are you serious, the modern Wikia design is a disaster. It wastes a ton of space with massive borders and a blank column on the right. --LYRIC-Stormwatch (talk) 10:47, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :: I bet if you turned off ad-blocker you'd see what's in that right-hand column. :The default Wikia theme used to be much worse, but it's still trashing up the UI with: squeezing the main article to less than half the window width, and enticements to convince users to leave this wiki as soon as possible. If I have half an hour to talk to people, I don't spend 15 minutes in silence, and 5 of the remaining minutes telling my audience why they should be talking to someone else instead of me. --Mozai (talk) 12:57, November 3, 2017 (UTC)